The present invention relates to toys and games generally and more particularly to computer interactive toys and games.
There exist a variety of computer interactive toys and games. The following U.S. Patents are believed to be representative of the state of the art relevant to the present invention: 5,945,981; 5,929,444; 5,881,366; 5,877,752; 5,852,434; 5,831,601; 5,691,749; 5,652,412; 5,646,650; 5,610,629; 5,600,348; 5,572,251; 5,310,192; 5,248,150; 5,227,622; 5,194,008; 5,187,467; 5,184,115; 5,179,368; 5,151,688; 5,138,304; 5,134,389; 5,119,075; 5,051,736; 4,999,617; 4,984,073; 4,979,029; 4,956,639; 4,923,401; 4,922,236; 4,815,733; 4,813,682; 4,812,828; 4,802,722; 4,789,836; 4,697,175; 4,677,428; 4,675,665; 4,642,459; 4,620,107; 4,608,601; 4,602,907; 4,591,841; 4,565,947; 4,454,417; 4,395,045; 4,377,810; 4,367,465; 4,277,783; 4,263,592; 4,243,972; 4,210,329; 4,205,847; 4,190,851; 4,190,831; 4,185,825; 4,146,880; 4,129,858; 4,126,851; 4,109,146; 4,053,765; 4,017,680; 3,997,891; 3,993,861; 3,944,988; 3,832,693; 3,758,717; 3,659,281; 3,651,509; 3,594,608; 3,576,574; 3,551,896; 3,543,240; 3,506,875; 3,505,561.
The present invention seeks to provide a multifunctional computer interactive play system.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an interactive play system including a computer including a display and operating play software, a multifunctional physical tool operative in conjunction with the computer and receiving at least an optical input from the display, the multifunctional physical tool being manipulable by a user to select different functions thereof.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is operative, when appropriately positioned relative to objects appearing on the display and actuated by a user, to effect simulated work on the objects, the simulated work being selected by user manipulation of the tool.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is manipulable for function selection by selectable relative positioning of portions thereof.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is manipulable for function selection by replacement of at least one portion thereof.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is manipulable for function selection by user engagement with a selected portion thereof.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is manipulable for function selection by selectable positioning thereof.
Preferably the selection of at least one function of the multifunctional physical tool is carried out by the operating play software.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the display may be a CRT display or a liquid crystal display.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the tool includes a light pen. The tool also provides force feedback.
Preferably the tool includes a light signal receiver which receives a light beam from the screen and provides an indication of the position of the tool relative to the screen.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the function is selected from a sports function a magic function, a repair function, a construction function, a medical function and a personal care function.
There is thus provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention an interactive play system including a computer including a display and operating play software, a multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool operative in conjunction with the computer and receiving at least an optical input from the display, the multifunctional physical tool being manipulable by a user to select at least one of different functions and functionalities thereof.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional physical tool is operative, when appropriately positioned relative to objects appearing on the display and actuated by a user, to effect simulated work on the objects, the simulated work being selected by user manipulation of the tool.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool is manipulable for functionality selection by selectable relative positioning of portions thereof.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool for functionality selection by replacement of at least one portion thereof.
Further more in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool is manipulable for functionality selection by user engagement with a selected portion thereof.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool is manipulable for functionality selection by selectable positioning thereof.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment o the present invention the selection of at least one functionality of the multifunctional and multifunctionality physical tool is carried out by the operating play software.
Preferably the display May be a CRT display or a liquid crystal display.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the tool includes a light pen.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the tool provides force feedback.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the tool includes a light signal receiver which receives a light beam from the screen and provides an indication of the position of the tool relative to the screen.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the function is selected from a sports function, a magic function, a repair function, a construction function, a medical function and a personal care function.